Memories
by Bellaloves2
Summary: A story about the very human characters mixed in with some of my own creations. Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of it's characters. Rated T just in case.
1. Prelude

Fairytales don't exist

"_Once upon a time_. . ." I laugh.

"Oh, come on Bella. I know you don't believe in fairytales, but I do. Please, just read it." My little sister gives me her best puppy dogface. "Please?"

"Fine, but you'll just fall asleep before I finish, you always do." I've only read a few pages when I notice that she has fallen asleep. I get up and tiptoe out of the room.

_I've let everyone think that I don't like fairytales, but the truth is that I love them. I just don't like to show it. Ever since mom died five years ago, I've pretended not to like nice things. The pain of that day is still so fresh in my mind. I remember it like it was yesterday. . ._


	2. Fairytales don't exist

I've made up alot of characters for this story to make it more interesting. Most of them, if not all, are listed at the bottom. I might create more later. This chapter is a flashback, about 5 years before the story takes place. I'm a big fan of flashbacks, so you're probably going to read alot of them in my stories.

* * *

_Mom had been a scientist as long as I could remember, so she didn't believe on miracles, fairytales, or anything like them, but she wanted us to believe._

"Bella, can you read this to Gabe while I give Alice her bath? I'd have Emmett do it, but you know how he is. . . He always either scares him or goes off into his own world." My Mom asks.

"Sure."

_Geez, not another fairytale._

I've just gotten Gabe to sleep when Emmett walks in with a very wet Alice in his arms. Luckily, she has a towel wrapped around her. She's crying though, so I quickly take her from his arms and, glaring at him, check her for any scrapes or bruises. When I'm sure she has none, my eyebrows go up.

"What happened?"

"Mom went into labor and she freaked out. Dad wrapped Alice up, handed her to me, and then ran off to get the suitcase. I'm gonna go get the twins and some sleeping bags. Be back in a few."

"Alice, hunny, it will be okay. Mom just went into labor. She's going to be fine. When she comes home, she'll have the new baby with her."

"Are you sure?" She's just sniffling at this point.

"Positive. Let's get you to bed, okay?"

"Sleep with me?"

"Sure. But I'm not going to do this every night."

Emmett walks in with Scott under one arm, Amelia under the other, and Jasper on his shoulders.

"Guess who I found?"

"Jasper!"

I put Alice on her bed and run to take Jasper off my brother's shoulders.

_My brother is a big goofball, but he doesn't always catch kids that are on his shoulders. . ._

Alice is right behind me, so I put Jasper down. They hug.

"Hi you guys. Your parents went to the hospital?" Mrs. Cullen asks, I nod.

Rosalie, my best friend, walks up behind Emmett and jumps on his back.

"We're gonna go get some sleeping bags."

"If you two aren't back in ten minutes, I'm sending Scott and Sam after you."

"Scott, Amelia please go put your pajama's on. I'm going to put mine on too, I'll be right back."

"I'll go with you." Edward says, appearing in the doorway.

I head towards my room with him following.

"Edward Anthony Cullen, you get back here. You cannot follow a teenage girl into her room when she is changing. . ."

_Ha-ha._

Mrs. Cullen's voice fades away the farther I get from the nursery. When I get back to the nursery, Emmett & Rosalie are off in a corner with Mrs. Hale nearby, Alice and Jasper are in Mrs. Cullen's arms and the rest of the kids are scattered throughout the room. And Gabe is still asleep. Amazing. He sleeps like a rock.

Another thing that is amazing is how many people can fit in this room. There are currently 12 of us in here. There's Mrs. Cullen, Mrs. Hale, Emmett age 17, Rosalie Hale age 15, Edward Cullen age 14, Samuel Hale age 10, Scott & Amelia age 9, Jacqueline Cullen age 9, Gabe age 5, Kristin Cullen age 4, Jasper Hale age 4, Alice age 4 and I'm 14. I knew this room was big, but jeez. Hopefully we won't have to do this again, because I doubt more people will fit in here.

* * *

That's it for now, review if you want more.


End file.
